1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a table. More specifically, this invention relates to a table having a construction which permits a decorative panel or advertising laminate, which is disposed on the upper surface of the table and which serves as the table top, to be readily and selectively interchanged with another.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,480,698 and 4,293,603, disclose the applicants acrylic laminates and articles of furniture made from such laminates. Advertising laminates having pictured articles of advertising interest such as cola drinks, fast food pictorials and the like, were developed for depiction in such decorative laminates. The use of such laminates as a panel which part of an article, such as a drink table top is also disclosed. However, the ability to change the decorative laminate panel with another, in response to a change in season or need, is not suggested.